


Fish Taco

by NeoCortex



Series: Writer's Block Word Challenge [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim hasn't a clue and Spock's gonna kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Taco

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a Crossover Fusion type deal. On Tumblr I run a multitude of RP blogs and my muses will feature in each and everyone of these stories.  
> These are word promt challenges that help me to keep writer's block at bay. Friends have picked a word or words and one of two of my muses and I must write a short piece using those characters and words.  
> So here is the first one.
> 
> Enjoy~  
> NeoCortex~

**This was all sorts of ridiculous!**

**Jim couldn't understand how in all the nine circles of Hell he'd wound up in 21st Century New York eating Fish Tacos with a curly red head- admittedly good looking- younger man named Salem Barton.**

**"Oh, Spock's gonna kill me..."**


End file.
